FF KYUSUNG : HAPPY FAMILY
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: "bagian bawahku sakit ku mohon masukilah akuuhh"/ "Jangan bilang jika kau..." / "Aku hamil Kyunie " / "Bagaimana rasanya saat ia telah melahirkan Kyu? Apakah sama atau lebih nikmat?" / "Apa maksudmu monyet jelek"/ "Nah baby sekarang kau dengan appa.. jangan nakal ne appa akan merawatmu" / KYUSUNG,BL,Mpreg,DLDR, REVIEW AFTER READ PLEASE! DON'T BE SILENT READER!
Title : Happy Family

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Baby Hyunsung and Other

Genre : Not conflict just fluffy story

Rate : T+ sedikit nyerempet ke M xD

Warning: BoyLove, Mpreg, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan,dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini, and don't copy this ff please!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

~Firts Night~

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Namja tampan berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih, bersurai dark brown yang senada dengan warna onixnya juga.

Ia adalah seorang artis yang sangat terkenal di negaranya.

Bernyayi,acting,model,MC,DJ semuanya ia bisa melakukanya, lalu siapa orang yang tidak akan jatuh hati kepadanya jika melihat Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai segalanya seperti ini.

Kim Yesung

Ia adalah namja manis berpipi chubby dan bermata sipit, profesinya pun sama sebagai artis juga~ dia adalah teman satu grup Kyuhyun bersama -HaeHyuk- yang tergabung dalam grup bernama SuperJunior, Profilenyapun hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun,ia adalah penyanyi dengan suara merdu yang sangat luar biasa,berbagai profesi lainnya seperti acting,model,MC,DJ ialah ahlinya,bukankah sudah ku bilang jika profile mereka hampir sama.

Kyuhyun mulai dekat dengan Yesung dan lebih dekat lagi saat kejadian 2th yang lalu menimpa keluarga Yesung,keluarganya terlibat kecelakaan hebat membuat kedua orang tua dan adiknya meninggal di tempat saat itu juga,dan tinggal lah Yesung yang selamat dan hidup sebatang kara dengan rasa trauma yang sangat besar ia derita,ia sangat terpuruk sampai akhirnya Cho kyuhyun datang~ ia datang menyinari hidupnya yang meredup~ sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai bangkit karna Cho Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat, menyatakan rasa cinta, berpacaran,bertunangan dan sampai menikah.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah rumah mewah dekat pantai, ini kemauan Yesung karna ia bilang jika ia terlalu bosan jika harus hidup di tengah hiruk pikuknya perkotaan jadi ia meminta Kyuhyun agar membeli rumah di pinggiran kota.

.

.

"Chagi~ duduk di sini"Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk kasur yang kosong di sebelahnya.

Dengan patuh Yesungpun datang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat ini" Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah tablet yang sedang mem-play video.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya lucu "apa ini Kyu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ini film terbaru chagi~ kau harus menontonnya"

"Jinjja?" Mata Yesung mulai berbinar -hey siapa sih yang tidak tau jika film itu adalah sesuatu yang di favorite kan Yesung- dengan antusias ia mulai melirik lagi tablet yang sedang mem-play video itu dengan serius.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai menyernyit bingung, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kesal dengan bibir yang terpout sempurna "err Kyunie bohong sama sungie~ film dari mananya coba? Kenapa kedua orang itu malah bermesraan di atas ranjang eoh?" Omelnya dengan nada polosnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil "anieo chagi~ ini benar-benar film yang bagus, nanti lihat saja pasti di jendela ini akan muncul gozila" jari Kyuhyun terulur untuk menunjuk jendela yang ada dalam video itu.

"Jinjja?" Yesung kembali heboh, dengan semangat ia kembali menonton(?) Video itu. sepertinya ia percaya jika akan ada gozila yang muncul, aigoo yang benar saja sungie~ masa akan ada gozila di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang bercinta xD

"Aahh.. ahh.." desahan-desahan itu mucul dari dalam video, Yesung mulai sedikit gugup bahkan ia sangat susah hanya untuk menelan salivanya.

"Kyunie.." Yesung sedikit gelisah melihat adegan-adegan nista yang terputar dalam video itu, wajahnya mulai memerah karna menahan malu, dan err hawa panas juga mulai hinggap di dirinya.

"Tenang baby~ tonton saja dengan serius" Kyuhyun tersenyum ah anieo ia menyeringai dan sayang Yesung tidak melihat itu.

"Uh kyu~ orang yang di atas itu jahat ne, membuat orang yang di bawahnya lemas dan kesakitan" celotehnya polos.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali tertawa dengan keras mendengar celoteh polos sang istri tapi ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Walaupun lemas dan kesakitan tapi dia juga menikmati sayang~"

Yesung tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia terlalu sibuk dan fokus terhadap videonya, sepertinya ia mulai terpengaruh.

"Ahh..Kyu" ia membuang nafas panjangnya, tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna dengan peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya.

"Kau kenapa baby?"Tanya Kyuhyun menyibak poni Yesung. "Kau gerah ne?"Tanyanya lalu mengambil air putih yang ada di meja nakas di sampingnya.

"Minum dulu" Kyuhyun memberikan air minum itu dan Yesung meminumnya sampai hanya tersisa setengahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam diam, sepertinya permainan ini akan di menangkan olehnya.

"Kyu~ kenapa udara di sini jadi panas seperti ini? Apa AC nya mati?" Tanyanya masih setia mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya dan jangan lupakan mata yang masih tertuju di video itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia sedang menghitung~ mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi apa yang ia tunggu-tinggu akan terjadi, ia kembali menyeringai saat memikirkan itu.

'Ahh.. ahh.. more baby.. slurp..' yang di atas mulai limbung, dengan lemah ia membaringkan diri di samping orang yang di bawah tadi dan menutupi badan naked mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal.

"Sudah selesai.." Kyuhyun bersorak, dan menaruh tabletnya di meja nakas sampingnya.

Yesung terihat tak bergeming, ia masih mematung membayangkan kejadian nista yang sedari tadi ia tonton.

"Cha~ kita tidur.. sudah malam" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menyelimuti dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

Seketika Yesung mulai tersadar dari lamunannya, ekpresi wajahnya kesal dengan bibir yang ia pout-kan.

"Yak Kyunie apa maksudmu~ ayo bangun.." Yesung menarik-narik selimut itu. Kyuhyun (yang hanya pura-pura tidur itu hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati(?) perkiraannya ternyata tepat 100%).

"Kyu~ ayo bangun.." nafas Yesung mulai memburu dengan detak jantung yang mulai semakin kecang dan juga mata yang semakin sayu.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sebelah "ada apa chagi? Aku lelah ingin tidur saja"

"Yak kyuhyun setelah kau membuatku seperti ini terus kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab eoh?" Teriaknya penuh nafsu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam walaupun dalam hati ingin sekali ia tertawa dan bersorak sorai dengan kencang tapi sayang itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ia lakukan saat ini, ternyata hanya dengan menonton video yadong dan memberikan obat aphrodisiac yang ia larutkan dalam air tadi ampuh juga untuk membuat Yesung jadi seperti ini. Dasar setan picik.

"Kyuhh.." dengan tidak sabar Yesung menindih tubuh Kyuhyun "bagian bawahku sakit~ ku mohon masukilah akuuhh" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tidak bergerak ia terus memejamkan matanya walaupun jujur ia pun sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini.

"Kyuhh ayo bangun~ setubuhi akuuhh kyuhh~" nafas itu mulai berat, Kyuhyun tau jika Yesung mulai di kendalikan oleh nafsu sekarang.

Melihat Kyuhyun tak meresponnya sedikitpun akhirnya Yesung mulai bergerak, menggesek-gesekan miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun yang sama-sama masih terbungkus dengan celana piyamanya "Ahh.. ahh.." desahnya.

Ia tidak peduli yang pasti nafsu birahinya harus terpenuhi sekarang juga.

Bibirnya mulai bergerak mendekati bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun, menghisap dan melumatnya, lalu turun menuju lehernya, memberikan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Argh Cho Kyuhyun kenapa terus diam eoh? Tidak enak jika bermain sendiri. Teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.

Akhirnya mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan sempurna, di lihatnya Yesung yang masih sibuk bermain dengan lehernya, dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikan tubuh mungil itu, jujur ia sudah sangat tak kuat akan goda-godaan yang Yesung berikan tadi.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap manik hitam yang mulai sayu itu.

"Kau yakin chagi ingin di masuki sekarang olehku heum?" Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk lemah "masuki aku kyu~ bagian bawahku sakit jika tidak dimanjakan olehmu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan~ inilah yang ia inginkan sedari tadi.

"Ini kemauanmu chagi~ jadi jangan marah ne jika ini sedikit sakit"

"Ne" Yesung mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun kembali memamerkan seringaiannya.

Kyuhyun mulai merangkak kebawah, ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menyembul di celana Yesung dan sedikit basah? Sepertinya ia sudah precum sedari tadi, ia menarik celana itu.

Ia lantas membuka celananya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau siap-siap ne baby~"

Hana..

Dul..

Set..

"ARGH KYUNIE~" Pekik Yesung merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang di masukan tanpa aba-aba.

Err Kyu kau terlalu kasar pada sungie eoh..

Ok baiklah kita tinggalkan sejenak adegan panas yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit kemudian.

~Skip team~

Sekarang kita intip bagaimana keadaan Yesung satu bulan kemudian.

.

.

.

"Chagi~ aku sudah pulang.. kau di mana eh?" Kyuhyun terus berteriak mencari keberadaan sang istri tapi yang di cari tidak memberi respon tanda-tanda keberadaanya sama sekali, kemana dia?.

Kyuhyun memutari seluruh ruangan rumahnya berusaha menemukan sang istri tanpa berhenti berteriak "Chagi~ kau di mana?" Teriaknya lagi.

Sama sekali tidak ada respon yang berarti, ia mulai panik dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar pribadinya dengan Yesung di lantai atas.

"Huekk.. huekk.." dan di sinilah Yesung, apa dia terlalu sibuk muntah di kamar mandi jadi tidak mendengar panggilan sang suami yang telah pulang berkerja?.

"Kau kenapa chagi?" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung, mengurut pelan tengkuknya.

Tapi Yesung tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening, rasa mual di perutnya membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti muntah.

"Kyu~ kau keluar dulu sebentar ne" Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun agar keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menguncinya, Kyuhyun yang bingungpun lantas mengentuk kembali pintu yang telah tertutup itu.

"Ada apa chagi? Kau harus bercerita padaku?"

"Nanti akan ku ceritakan, kau tunggu saja di situ" jawab Yesung sedikit berteriak.

Dengan patuh akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk di pinggir ranjang menunggu sang istri keluar dari kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul juga.

Yesung berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu" Ucapnya, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tada.." Teriaknya riang seraya memberikan benda yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Igeu mwoya?" Kyuhyun menyernyit bingung "Jangan bilang jika kau..."

"Aku hamil Kyunie~" potong Yesung cepat dengan ekpresi wajah bahagianya.

"Jangan bercanda sungie~ kau ini namja" bukannya Kyuhyun tidak bahagia tapi Yesung kan namja mana mungkin ia hamil.

Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal, bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang ia harapkan dari Kyuhyun, harusnya saat mendengar ini Kyuhyun akan berteriak senang dan memeluknya, itulah yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan.

"Aku kan namja special yang mempunyai rahim Kyunie~ kau tidak ingat jika ibuku adalah seorang namja -Kim Heechul- dan ia melahirkanku~ aku terlahir dari rahimnya" jelas Yesung panjang lebar dengan kerucutan yang menghiasi bibirnya,jujur ia sebal.

1 detik,2 detik,3 detik...

"Omo..sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah.. yeah.. yess.. yess.. aku senang sekali" Teriak Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat di atas kasur, err kau loading sekali Cho Kyuhyun.

"Little Cho coming soon~" Ucapnya sumringah, memeluk Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum bahagia, inilah yang ia harapkan sedari tadi.

"Chagi~ kau tidak boleh terlalu capek ne" dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengecupi perut rata Yesung, ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Ne~ tapi Kyu aku ingin sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin.. Ice cream rasa kimchi,belikan untukku yah"

"Ma..mana.. ada yang seperti itu chagi~ beli yang lain saja ne? Rasa vanilla mungkin.."

"Anieo~ aku tidak mau Kyu~ aku ingin Ice cream rasa Kimchi, pokoknya harus ada~ jika kau tidak menurutinya maka baby kita akan mengeluarkan air liurnya terus menerus, apa kau mau seperti itu" omel Yesung panjang lebar dengan bibir yang ia poutkan dan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dadanya.

Err apakah ini yang di namakan mengidam? Bersiap-siaplah Kyu~ penderitaanmu sudah ada di depan mata, semoga kau menikmatinya xD.

"Ba..baiklah aku akan membelikannya" dengan susah ia menelan salivanya, jika sedang merajuk Yesung terlihat menyeramkan.

~Skip team~

Sudah 9 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu, kini kandungan Yesung semakin membesar.

Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak 9 bulan, waktu yang pas untuk melahirkan, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk cuti sementara dari dunia keartisannya (bahkan Yesung sudah terlebih dulu cuti, tepatnya saat ia hamil) dan memilih untuk menemani sang istri di rumah.

"Chagi~ kemarilah.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk di atasnya.

Yesung menghampirinya, duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun seperti yang ia suruh tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan ekpresi imutnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan sakit? Perutmu semakin membesar" Kyuhyun membelai punggung Yesung dengan sayang.

Yesung tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "anieo Kyunie~ tidak ada yang sakit"

Kyuhyun bernafas lega, tangan besarnya terulur menyentuh tengkuk Yesung dan mendorongnya pelan.

Mendekatkan bibir kissable itu menuju bibir tebalnya, mencium lalu melumatnya, menyalurkan semua rasa kasih sayangnya untuk sang istri yang sangat ia sayangi itu, Yesung hanya terdiam menikmati semua permainan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Perlahan lidahnya menelusup masuk, menyapa benda kenyal yang selalu menjadi favoritenya saat ia berciuman dengan Yesungnya, membelitnya~ mengajaknya untuk bertarung lidah...

"Akh.. Kyu~" pekik Yesung membuat Kyuhyun harus menghentikan permainannya yang baru setengah jalan itu.

"Appo~ Kyu.." Ringis Yesung memegangi perutnya.

Seketika Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat ada cairan yang mengalir mebasahi celananya, apakah Yesung akan..

"Chagi~ pasti kau akan melahirkan.." Dengan panik Kyuhyun menggendong Yesung ala bridal style menuju mobilnya.

"Ah appo Kyu~" Ringisnya lagi.

"Bersabarlah chagi~ kita pasti akan sampai di rumah sakit dengan cepat" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Suster~ aku butuh bantuan kalian" teriaknya membuat beberapa perawat berlarian mengambil kasur dorong(?) Yang mereka ambil dari dalam.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung di atas kasur dengan sangat hati-hati, tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung, memberikan kehangatan agar membuat Yesung tenang.

Ia berlari -dengan beberapa perawat yang mendorong kasur itu- tanpa ada niatan melepaskan tangan Yesung dari genggamannya.

Sampai akhirnya tangannya harus benar-benar terlepas saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruang operasi, beberapa perawat melarang ia masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar.

Dengan gelisah Kyuhyun duduk di bangku tunggu, dan sesekali ia berdoa untuk keselamatan Yesung, bahkan ia sampai lupa tidak memberitahu keluarganya sangking paniknya tadi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengotak-atikan handphonenya untuk memberitahukan keluarganya.

15 menit berlalu,terdengarlah beberapa langkah kaki yang berlarian di lorong menuju kearahnya.

Di sana terdapat ayah,ibu,kakak dan suami kakaknya berlari kearahnya dengan panik.

"Eottae Kyu?Apakah sungie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mrs. Cho panik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah "Belum tau eomma~operasinya belum selesai"

Mrs. Cho mengelus punggung anak bungsunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "tenanglah semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Aigoo.. kau boleh panik Kyu~ tapi jangan pipis di celana juga, kau ini sudah besar~ apa tidak malu?" Celetuk Ahra -kakak Kyuhyun- membuat semua orang yang ada di situ melirik celananya yang basah.

"A..anieo.. ini cairan sungie tau bukan pipisku" sungutnya sebal membuat semua orang tertawa.

Setidaknya ini membuat suasana tidak setegang seperti tadi.

"Tenanglah Kyu~ appa juga merasakan hal yang sama saat umma mu melahirkan kakakmu dan kamu.. semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Mr. Cho menenangkan.

Ceklek

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka membuat semua orang yang ada di situ berdiri serempak dan menghampiri sang dokter yang muncul dari dalam.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan istriku dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Orang yang di panggil dokter itu membuka masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tersenyum hangat menampilkan dimple yang dengan indahnya menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat Tn. Cho anak anda laki-laki"

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu, sungguh ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Anda bisa menemui anak dan istri anda sekarang, tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk" jelas sang dokter membuat ia langsung mengangguk paham dan masuk membuntuti sang dokter dari belakang.

Di sana ia bisa melihat beberapa suster yang sedang sibuk mengurusi anaknya,ia menghampiri bayinya yang di letakan di box bayi.

"Kau sangat tampan baby~ seperti appa" gumamnya lalu tertawa sendiri, tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi chubby sang anak dengan gemas "pipimu seperti umma eh tembem sekali" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ia baru ingat jika ia belum menghampiri Yesungnya.

"Chagi~ gwenchanayo?" Tangannya kembali terulur menyibak poni sang istri dengan lembut.

Yesung menggeleng lemah lalu tersenyum "eottae? Anak kita?"

"Dia baik-baik saja chagi~ ia sedang tertidur pulas, kau juga harus banyak istirahat heum.." Dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengecupi pipi chubby sang istri.

"Aku ingin melihatnya Kyu~" Yesung berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya tapi Kyuhyun kembali mendorong tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Dia baik-baik saja sayang~ nanti jika kau sudah pulih kau bisa melihatnya"

"Tapi kyu aku ingin melihatnya sekarang~" Rengek Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"Apakah anda ingin melihatnya?" Ntah sejak kapan dokter bername tag -Park Jung Soo- itu ada di antara mereka dengan bayi -KyuSung- yang ada di gendongannya, perlahan ia membaringkan bayi mungil itu di samping sang ibu yang telah menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk sang bayi.

"Hal pertama yang di perlukan seorang bayi adalah kehangatan ibunya" Dokter itu tersenyum hangat "Anda harus beristirahat yang cukup, nanti setelah pulih anda boleh pulang" Dokter itu membungkukan badannya dan berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Dan kini terlihatlah sang bayi yang sibuk menelusupkan wajahnya kedada sang ibu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli di buatnya.

"Kyuhyun~ ini bukan waktunya untuk kau berfikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku" Seketika Kyuhyun tersadar dan dengan cepat membuang senyum mesumnya yang beberapa detik lalu bertengger di wajahnya.

"Anieo~ chagi aku hanya gemas melihat perilaku lucu anak kita" Ucap Kyuhyun membela diri "Ah baiklah daripada berdebat seperti ini lebih baik kita tentukan nama anak kita apa"

"Ehmm.."Yesung menaruh telunjuk mungil di bibirnya, matanya sibuk menerawang ke atas sana,seperti ada sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika Cho Hyunsung?" Potong Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung masih sibuk untuk berfikir.

"Ck.. jika kau langsung menentukannya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berfikir" Sungut Yesung sebal.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Mianhae chagi~" dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi gempal Yesung.

"Apa arti dari nama itu?"

"Ntahlah~ yang pasti Hyunsung adalah gabungan dari nama kita berdua, bukankah itu indah?"

"Ah benar juga~ itu sangat indah" Yesung kembali memamerkan senyumannya "Eh Kyu keluargamu masih di luar? Pasti mereka menunggu kita"

"Ah ne aku lupa" Kyuhyun menepuk jidat dengan tangan besarnya "Aku akan menemui mereka dulu ne chagi" Kyuhyun mengecup jidat Yesung yang tertutup poni lalu melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu~ kini keluarga kecil Cho sudah di perbolehkan pulang, dengan lelah Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya di bed king size yang ada di kamar pribadinya bersama Yesung.

"Kyu~ keluarlah sebentar" Titah Yesung yang juga duduk di atas kasur dengan baby Hyunsung yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya baby Hyunsung ingin minum" Cicit Yesung malu-malu.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya "Lalu?" Tanyanya menggoda.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Yesung semakin malu dengan pipi chubbynya yang semakin memerah sempurna.

"Aku malu Kyu~" Cicitnya lagi, walaupun ia namja tapi dengan kehamilannya itu membuat fisiknya -sedikit- berubah menjadi seperti yeoja.

"Kenapa malu chagi~ aku ini suamimu" goda Kyuhyun lagi membuat pipi chubby itu semakin memerah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu hobby Kyuhyun -Menggoda Yesung dan membuatnya merona ria- Kyuhyun suka itu.

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Getaran yang berasal dari bentak kotak hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas itu membuat Kyuhyun harus menghentikan aksinya -menggoda Yesung- dengan malas ia meraih benda itu.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat Kyu?" Tanya Yesung yang masih bisa mendengar getaran dari handphone Kyuhyun.

"Panggilan dari manager hyung~ pasti ia akan menyuruhku berkerja" Ucapnya malas.

"Pergilah Kyu~"

"Eh? Anieo.. kau baru kembali dari rumah sakit, jadi mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan mu sendirian"

"Kyu~ kau harus percaya padaku.. aku bisa menjaga Hyunsung di sini"

"Tapi chagi.."

"Ayolah Kyu~ jangan hanya karna ku kau malah membatalkan janji seperti ini dengan orang lain, lagipula kau tak akan lama kan?"

"Baiklah.."

Klik

Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan dari managernya yang sudah ia abaikan tadi.

'Kyu kau ingatkan jika cutimu sudah habis sejak kemarin?'

"Ne hyung~"

'Sekarang kau datanglah kesini, 1 jam lagi kau ada pemotretan dengan HaeHyuk'

"Baik hyung~ aku akan ke sana"

Klik

Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya "Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika cutinya sudah habis" gerutunya seraya memasuki kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu~ Eottae? Keadaan istrimu? Ah maksudku Yesung hyung" Pria berwajah monyet itu membuka pembicaraan.

Pemotretan akan berlangsung 30 menit lagi jadi mereka masih punya waktu hanya untuk mengobrol seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias "Dia baik" jawabnya.

"Mianhae Kyu~ kami belum bisa menengok, kau tau kan jadwal kita bagaimana padatnya?" Pria berwajah ikan ikut menimpali.

Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum "Gwenchana.. nanti saja setelah kalian free"

"Lalu.." Eunhyuk -Pria berwajah monyet- itu semakin menggeser kursinya mendekati Kyuhyun, ada senyum usil di sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat ia telah melahirkan Kyu? Apakah sama atau lebih nikmat?" Tanyanya memasang wajah ter-Yadong- sepanjang masanya.

Takk.. takk..

"Yak kenapa kalian menjitakku" erangnya memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu monyet jelek" Sungut Kyuhyun sebal.

Donghae memutar bolamatanya malas "Dasar yadong~ tidak bisa menjaga perkataan di tempat umum"

"Ck hanya bertanya saja~ aku kan penasaran" Gumam Eunhyuk dengan nada semenyendihkan mungkin, meratapi kepalanya yang masih terasa berdenyut akibat jitakan sayang dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran" Ucap Donghae cengengesan.

Kyuhyun mengehembuskan nafas panjangnya~ mereka berdua sama saja.

"Ayolah Kyu~ bercerita.. saat firts night juga kau tak bercerita, kami kan penasaran" Eunhyuk menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun, hal yang sama di lalukan oleh Donghae di sisi kiri Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja masih nikmat~ lagipula sungie kan melahirkan secara Caesar jadi tidak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia baru sadar jika omongannya terlalu jauh, ck dasar ikan & monyet yadong, memancing ia saja.

"Lalu.. lalu.. apa kelanjutannya?" Histeris Eunhyuk dengan tidak sabaran. Jika sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini Eunhyuklah yang paling antusias, ck.

"Sudahlah kalian diam, membuatku pusing saja"

Tring~

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan nama orang tersayangnya di sana -Cho Yesung-

~`Kyu bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu?~` isi pesan itu.

~`Aku merindukanmu dan baby Hyun chagi~` Balasnya dan tak lupa menambahkan emotikon sedih di pesannya.

Tring~

Handphonenya kembali berbunyi, di sana ada satu pesan baru dari Yesung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat photo Yesung yang sedang berselca dengan Baby Hyun yang di kirim kepadanya.

~`Ini malah membuatku tambah rindu~` balasnya lagi, memberikan emotikon merengut.

Yesung tertawa di sana, sejak kapan suaminya jadi sangat menggemaskan seperti ini.

~`maka dari itu cepatlah pulang`~

~`Pasti baby~ setelah selesai berkerja aku akan segera pulang`~ Balasnya lagi menambahkan emotikon kiss.

"Aigoo manisnya" Ujar HaeHyuk serempak.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu" Gumam Eunhyuk dengan nada yang menyedihkan sekaligus iri.

"Ck.. diamlah kalian" Kalian.. senang sekali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"5 menit lagi~ kalian bersiaplah" teriak manager dari kejauhan, "Ne" ketiganya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan sesi berkerjanya, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah, apalagi jika ingin cepat bertemu dengan sang istri tercinta dan buah hati mungilnya, sifat itu berbeda sekali saat ia sebelum menikah dengan Yesung, setelah pulang berkerja pasti ia akan kelayapan dulu ketempat lain.

"Baby aku pulang~" Teriaknya saat membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak terdengar respon apapun Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk langsung naik ke lantai atas.

"Mentang-mentang sudah ada Baby Hyun~ kau jadi mengabaikanku eh" Ucapnya merengut saat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya. Di sana Yesung terlihat sibuk memilah baju bayi yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, sejak kapan ia membeli itu? Bukankah waktu itu mereka membeli baju bayi secukupnya saja?.

"Eh Kyu kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari baju-baju mungil itu.

Kyuhyun menyernyit heran "Darimana ini semua chagi?" Tanyanya meraih salah satu baju yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Ah itu~ tadi ummamu kesini dan memberikan ini semua~" jawabnya riang "kau tidak ingat eh? Ini kan baju bekas kau saat kecil Kyu~"

Kyuhyun kembali menyernyit, membuat kerutan di dahi lebarnya.

"Baju ini.." Yesung memperlihatkan baju bayi berwarna biru muda itu "Ini adalah baju bekas kau saat umurmu 1 tahun Kyu~ kau tidak ingat?"

"Ah.." Kyuhyun mulai ingat "Benar chagi ini bajuku~ kau terlihat senang sekali eh? Inikan baju bekas"

Yesung tersenyum "Anieo Kyu~ walaupun ini bekas tapi masih terlihat baru, ummamu pintar sekali ne menyimpan barang~ dan yang terpenting ini adalah baju bekasmu jadi aku masih bisa mencium bau badanmu di baju ini" Yesung kembali tertawa riang.

Sangat menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun, ingin sekali ia mencubitnya~ hanya saja jarak mereka sedikit jauh dan terhalang tumpukan baju yang berserakan di lantai, pasti Yesung yang membuatnya berantak seperti ini.

"Tapikan itu sudah lama~ apakah masih wangi?"

"Tentu Kyu~ jika tidak percaya cium saja sendiri"

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan "Ya aku percaya" Seketika bibir tebal itu tersenyum 'baguslah~ aku jadi tidak perlu mengeluarkan budget lebih untuk membeli pakaian Hyunsung' dasar evil pelit.

Hari semakin larut, matahari mulai menghilang dan di gantikan oleh sang rembulan.

Yesung yang sedari sibuk memilah baju bayi kini terlihat membaringkan tubuhnya di samping baby Hyun yang tertidur kembali saat sebelumnya terbangun tadi.

Mata sipit itu semakin berat dan semakin berat lagi sampai akhirnya tertutup sempurna.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia acak dengan lembut surai legam milik istrinya itu "Kedua malaikat appa~ tertidurlah yang pulas ne" gumamnya mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung dan Baby Hyun secara bergantian.

Lalu iapun membaringkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk tidur dan menyusul kedua orang yang ia sayang itu menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

~Skip team~

~8 months later~

Kini Baby Hyun semakin tumbuh besar, dengan pipi chubby, mata sipit mirip sang mommy dan hidung bangir, onix chocolate mirip sang daddy, membuat ia semakin tampan dan juga menggemaskan, jika saja media tau betapa tampan dan menggemaskannya Baby Hyunsung mungkin ia akan langsung terkenal sekarang, tapi semua itu tidak terjadi karna kedua orangtuanya tidak ingin dulu memperlihatkannya ke media, mereka tak ingin terlalu meng-exploitation- sang anak.

.

.

"Daddy~ pemalas kajja bangun~"Ucap Yesung menirukan suara anak kecil,ia menaruh Hyunsung di atas dada Kyuhyun membiarkan sang anak menendangi wajahnya.

"Daddy.. daddy.. ayo bangun" lagi Yesung melakukan hal yang sama, mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungil baby Hyun.

Kyuhyun mulai bereaksi, ia terlihat gelisah dengan tidurnya.

"Daddy~ ayo bangun.. dan sarapan bersama" Yesung kini menepukan tangan mungil baby Hyun di pipi Kyu.

Merasa ada yang menganggu tidurnya, Kyuhyun pun perlahan membuka kedua matanya, pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah kedua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Uh.. baby chagi~ Good morning" bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengucapkan itu.

Baby Hyunsung yang ada di atasnya kembali menendang wajahnya pelan lalu iapun tertawa menggemaskan, Sepertinya ia senang melihat daddynya menderita -sifat evil Kyuhyun ternyata mulai menurun kepada sang anak-

"Kajja Kyu bangun~ sarapan sudah siap di bawah" Yesung tersenyum hangat lalu membalikan tubuhnya berlalu dari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih cengo -efek bangun tidur- pun terkesiap "Baby kau belum memberiku morning kiss eoh" Teriaknya mencoba protes, tapi sayang itu semua sia-sia saja karna Yesung sudah menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

Dengan malas Kyuhyunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu setelah selesai barulah ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyusul istri dan anaknya -makan-.

"Kau belum makan chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat makanan di atas meja belum ada yang berkurang sedikitpun.

Sementara Yesung yang tadi tengah sibuk menyuapi Baby Hyunsung yang tengah duduk di kursi khusus bayinya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal "Aku menyuapi dulu Baby Hyun, nanti jika sudah selesai baru aku makan" pandangannya kembali terarah kepada Baby Hyun dan kembali menyuapinya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya lalu duduk di sana, tangannya meraih nasi goreng kimchi yang telah sedikit dingin itu, menyendoknya dan mendekatkannya ke arah bibir Yesung.

Yesung sedikit kaget, memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun se-romantic- dan perhatian seperti ini kepadanya.

"Jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu juga~ jika kau sakit bagaimana? Nanti Baby Hyun juga akan sedih" jelasnya menjawab tatapan heran Yesung tadi.

Yesung tersenyum, sedikit mengangguk lalu membuka mulutnya dan dengan mudah ia telusupkan sendok berisi makanan itu kedalam mulut Yesung.

"Kau juga harus makan Kyu~"

"Ne chagi~ itu pasti"

"Bababa.. tatata.." Tuk..tuk..

Celotehan lucu si kecil membuat kedua orang tua itu menoleh kapadanya.

Di sana Baby Hyun tersenyum dengan menggemasnya, memainkan sendok kecil dan mangkuknya membuat bubur khusus bayi itu tumpah berserakan di atas meja -kursi duduk khusus bayinya- sepertinya Yesung lupa tidak menjauhkan makanan itu dari jangkauan Baby Hyunsung.

"Aigoo baby~ kenapa kau tumpahkan eh?" Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil tisu basah lalu mengelap tangan Baby Hyun yang telah berlumuran makananya. Dengan teliti Yesung mengelap setiap inci kulit seputih susu itu agar terbersih dari noda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, sungguh interaksi anak dan ibu yang sangat akrab sekali.

Drrtt.. drtt..

Yesung meraih handphone yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja makan, lalu mengela nafas panjang setelah tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Siapa? Kenapa tidak di angkat?"

"Manager hyung" jawabnya malas. Seperti dejavu kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin sekarang akan terjadi kepada Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa.. angkat saja"

"Tapi Kyu~"

"Gwenchana chagi~"

Yesung kembali menghela nafas panjang, Klik~ ia memijat tombol hijau untuk mengangkat.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Baby Hyun yang terlihat main sendiri, membiarkan sang istri berbicara dengan managernya.

"Baby~ kau tidak bosan?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dan menggendongnya.

Baby Hyun kembali tersenyum menampilkan gigi atas dan bawahnya yang baru tumbuh dua, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kyu~ tau kan Sure magazine?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba "Mereka ingin tetap menggunakanku sebagai modelnya~ bahkan mereka rela menunggu dari aku mengandung sampai sekarang" sambungnya tak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertayaannya tadi.

Kyuhyun yang sibuk menimang Baby Hyun pun menoleh kearahnya sebentar, lalu tersenyum "Lalu?"

"Ehmm.. itu.." Yesung memilin bajunya terasa gugup "Bolehkah aku mengambil perkerjaan itu? Aku merasa tidak enak saja jika menolaknya"

"Ambil saja aku tidak masalah" gumamnya masih sibuk mencium dan meniupi perut Baby Hyun membuatnya tertawa kegelian.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan baby Hyun? Apakah.."

"Aku bisa menjaganya chagi~ bukankah kau sudah mengajarkanku beberapa cara mengurus bayi/balita" Kyuhyun menatapnya, ada keseriusan di sana.

Yesung mengangguk pada akhirnya "Baiklah~ aku percayakan padamu Kyu~ setelah selesai aku akan langsung pulang, jika ada sesuatu hal yang sulit hubungi saja aku" Jelas Yesung, iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar di lantai atas dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan pakaian rapihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ne Chagi~ Baby~" Yesung menghampiri kedua orang yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi itu, mengecup pipi gempal Baby Hyun dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, sebenarnya ingin sekali Kyuhyun protes dan meminta Yesung memberinya ciuman dalam di bibirnya, hanya saja Baby Hyun ia letakan di atas meja sekarang dan hanya bertumpu di sebelah tangannya, jika sampai jatuh kan tidak lucu.

"Paii..paii.. Mommy~ Cepat pulang" Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan mungil Baby Hyun seperti melambai ke arah Yesung, dan Yesung tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"Aku pergi.." Kata terakhir Yesung sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

"Nah baby~ sekarang kau dengan appa.. jangan nakal ne~ appa akan merawatmu"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Akhirnya chp 1 selesai~ setelah membuat tanganku sakit T.T sumpah chp ini panjang bgt kan?

Maka dari itu untuk kalian tolonglah hargai usaha ku T.T

Kalian tau kan jika author ff KyuSung semakin berkurang sekarang? Dan maka dr itu pula kalian harus mendukung author baru seperti saya *apakah sdh pantas di katakan author*

Jika kalian ingin ff KyuSung masih ada dan tidak punah~ apa susahnya hanya memberikan tanggapan ttg ff ini, berikan kritikan atau saran atas kesalahan yg terdapat di ff ini agar kedepannya bisa di perbaiki menjadi lbh baik lagi *selama kritik dan sarannya dlm bhs yg sopan dgn senang hati akan saya terima*

Ok baiklah berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom review, review kalian menentukan mood ku untuk cepat/lambatnya lanjut ff ini xD wkwk

Bagaimana cara Kyu merawat Baby Hyun? Apakah dia bisa? Temukan jawabannya di chp depan xD

See tou at next chap~

Aku selalu membaca review kalian~ dan itu membuatku tersenyum.

Big thanks for your review~


End file.
